Malfoy Magic 2 - A Malfoy Come Undone
by Divess
Summary: Draco was the Prince of Slytherin. He had witches throwing themselves at his feet every day. He was the king of love them and leave them. But, after a chance "encounter" with Hermione Granger and a run in with her Granger Magic Draco finds himself falling apart. 2nd entry in the Malfoy Magic series of one shots.


A Malfoy Come Undone: Draco's Story

**You will again experience the events of Malfoy Magic, but this time the story unfolds through Draco's perspective. Hermione has told her story, now Draco is telling his. **

The lyrics from, "I Can Love You Like That" by JMM/All 4 One and an old tune called "Get Ready" by The Temptations are what this one shot revolves around. This one shot may make more sense if you first read, Malfoy Magic and its sister one shot called Mixed Magic. This is not a song fic. It is a one shot with a songs. Enjoy.

All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. I do not own, rent or otherwise have any dibbs on I Can Love You Like That by Michael Montgomery and All 4 One or Get Ready by The Temptations.

**Be warned: Rated M due to language. **

_**They read you Cinderella, you**_

_**Hoped it would come true**_

_**That one day your Prince**_

_**Charming would come, rescue you**_

_**You like romantic movies, **_

_**You never will forget..**_

_**The way you felt when Romeo…**_

_**Kissed Juliet**_

_**All this time that you've been **_

_**Waiting**_

_**You don't have to wait no more**_

_**I can love you like that**_

**Draco's Story**

Draco was sitting in potions class watching Granger as she smiled at Potter and the Weasel.

Draco thought she looked beautiful. In the past month or so Granger had begun to wear her hair differently and had taken to wearing a tiny bit of makeup. She was even wearing a different type of clothing. These little things had changed her entire appearance. In his opinion anyway.

He had watched how her lips moved. He wanted to feel those lips on his again. Granger had run her fingers through her luxurious, brown hair. Draco had watched as a piece of her hair floated to the ground.

Potter had caught him staring and taunted, like what you see Malfoy.

His eyes had met Granger's and he had hastily turned away. What the fuck, Draco wondered.

It was true that he and Granger had caught a shag. It hadn't been anything serious. He shagged her and eaten her out. That's it.

Well, that hadn't been quite it. He had liked the way she'd made him feel. He'd liked the way she had taken over his dick. He'd liked the way Granger had clung to him during the sex. The way she had squealed. The way that moan had come tearing out of her throat as they climaxed. It had been an orgasm unlike any he'd ever had. But recently it had become more than that.

It may have been great to him but it evidently hadn't impressed Granger at all. She hadn't tried to talk to him or flirt with him. In fact she barely looked at him. He had given her one of his finer Malfoy shags and she hadn't thought twice about it.

With all the thinking and watching Draco had been doing he had found it necessary to utilize the dark area off the charms corridor. His dick, as hard as a rock, needed to be adjusted. Lately his dick had needed a lot of adjusting. He thought that later he would find one of those willing witches to shag him. It wouldn't matter who or where. He needed release one way or the other.

Draco could pretend. He could try and fool himself but he knew he wouldn't be chasing any arse that night. For the past month Draco had been getting his release the old fashioned five fingered way. He had gone off the stupid bints at Hogwarts. They were always throwing themselves at him. If he had wanted them he would crook his finger. He didn't want anything to do with any of them.

His mind had immediately returned to Granger. Screw that. He was probably feeling a little guilty because he'd been her first sexual encounter. What else could it be? He was the Prince of Slytherin. Nothing got to him. Especially not know-it-all Granger

Then why had he been staring at Granger every chance he got? He had shagged other witches but he didn't stare at them or follow them around. He could give a shite what those other witches did, or, who they did it with.

Draco had watched her in the Great Hall. He had watched her run off to her charms class. He had watched her walk around the Hogwarts grounds.

He had watched as Anthony Goldstein had brushed some imaginary piece of shite from her shoulder. He had watched as the fucking weasel tried to corner her.

But none of the other gits bothered him as much as Terry Boot.

Draco was a wizard. He knew when another wizard was trying to get a shag.

Boot infuriated Draco. He hated to see the wanker anywhere near Granger. Granger appeared oblivious to Boot's intentions.

Draco had also watched Granger in the halls talking to all those other wizards who were suddenly finding her irresistible.

Draco had gone out of his way to warn her that some of those wizards meant her no good.

The day he had heard Boot asking her out he'd lost it. Fucking no good fucking Ravenclaw, had no business asking Granger out. Draco had made some ridiculous remark about Boot then had walked away. When he got back to the Slytherin dungeons he had thrown things and broken things like a petulant child.

Later he had taken it upon himself to tell Granger that Boot was up to no good.

After Granger had finished listening to him she'd gone all Gryffindor on him. She had told him that they were her classmates and he was the only one who seemed to be looking for trouble.

She had looked adorable telling him off. What! Adorable? Had the word adorable come out of his mouth with regard to Granger? What was he playing at?

He hadn't wanted to be on the end of her wand so he had gotten the hell away from her but not before cheeking, "I'm only trying to look out for the muggleborns."

While he had been checking on her there had been a few times he could have sworn that Granger had been checking him out. But when he turned back to check she had been busily talking to someone else.

The Prince of Slytherin was losing his edge.

A couple of times Draco had found himself daydreaming about him and Granger in the woods. He could almost feel her tiny hands touching him rubbing up and down his dick. He could feel himself inside her. What it all came down to was his pureblood arse had shagged and eaten out a muggleborn and liked it. He really had slipped.

He told himself he was slipping but his dick always ended up getting hard and he still kept having the daydreams.

Things had gone from bad to worse. He had even gotten pissed with the Slytherins.

Nott had crossed the line the morning he had called out to Granger that she was looking good. Theo had embarrassed her. She had gone completely red while trying to pick the books which had fallen to the floor. Potter and Weasley, rushing to help Granger pick up her books had looked around suspiciously but hadn't said a word.

What the fuck.

Mr. Slytherin Theodore Nott giving a compliment to the Gryffindor princess and dumb arses Potter and Weasley not threatening to hex his balls off. It had felt to Draco like the world had been turned upside down.

Another thing that had made Draco want to hex the bollocks off someone was Zabini's actions. Blaise had begun speaking to Granger. He said good morning to Granger every single morning. Surprisingly Granger always said good morning back.

This one particular morning Zabini had commented on Granger's hair. It had been so blatant that even Potter and Weasley had caught on and gave Zabini the stay away from our princess look.

Zabini could care less what Potter and the weasel thought. But Draco figured Zabini should care about what Draco thought.

Draco wondered if Zabini was flirting with Granger. Worse yet, he wondered if Granger was flirting back. No freaking way she had been flirting back.

Granger wasn't like that. Draco had had sex with her and she hadn't flirted with him.

Draco had gone completely round the freaking bend. He had told Zabini what he thought of his comment to Granger. He had also suggested that Zabini had been completely out of order. Zabini had told him to mind his own fucking business. It had gone on from there. Draco and Zabini had continued to argue back and forth until the professor gave them both a detention. Draco had been so angry about everything he had left the classroom practically at a run.

That had also been the day Draco realized he was in love with Hermione Granger.

Draco questioned himself. Now he had that bit of information what the fuck could he do with it. Granger didn't want to give him a second look. Draco had done the only thing he could. He watched her. He wanted to know what she liked. He wanted to know what she didn't like. He wanted to look at her. He wanted her.

_**I would make you my world**_

_**I'd move heaven and earth**_

_**I will give you my heart, be all**_

_**That you need**_

_**Show you you're everything that's**_

_**Precious to me**_

_**If you give me a chance…I can**_

_**Love you like that**_

_**Be all that you need**_

On the last Hogsmeade visit before Easter break Draco decided to accompany Blaise and Pansy. He had hoped to see Granger on the trip. He had looked in every conceivable place for her when he was in Hogsmeade.

He had seen the weaselette. He had seen Potter and his sidekick, weasel. He had even seen Boot with his little group of Ravenclaws. He had seen just about every living Gryffindor except for Granger.

Half the trip had gone by before Draco realized Granger must not have come to Hogsmeade.

Draco told Pansy and Blaise he had decided to return to the school early. They hadn't questioned him. Since Blaise and Pansy had started dating they didn't really care if Draco was around or not. That had been fine with him. His only concern had been to find Granger.

_**I never met a girl who**_

_**Makes me feel the way**_

_**That you do (you're alright)**_

_**Whenever I'm asked who**_

_**Makes my dreams real, I**_

_**Say that you do**_

_**So fee-fi-fo-fum**_

_**Look out baby,**_

'_**cause here I come**_

_**And I'm bringing you a love **_

_**that's true.**_

_**So get ready, so get ready**_

_**I'm going to try to make you **_

_**love me too.**_

_**So get ready, get ready **_

'_**cause here I come.**_

Draco had run practically the whole way back. Once back at Hogwarts he wondered where Granger would be. His first guess had paid off. When he had walked into the library there she was. She had glanced at him when he came in but hadn't said a word. He had pretended to be looking for a book and had browsed the library shelves for several minutes while he gathered up his courage. After taking a stabilizing, deep breath Draco decided he would take his chances and approach her.

Draco started by telling Granger that her she must have been bored in Hogsmeade to be back so early.

Without even taking her eyes off her book Granger had replied, "I didn't go to Hogsmeade."

At that point Draco had become tired of the game. He had come right out and told her he knew she hadn't gone to Hogsmeade because he had looked everywhere for her.

For a second it seemed as though his searching for her meant something.

She had taken her eyes off her book and asked, "Why were you looking for me?"

Draco had made the snappish reply, "I wanted to see you."

Hermione and Draco were going back and forth.

She had laughed and replied, "You see me every day."

He told her that he had wanted to see her in something other than the school setting. Somewhere away from Hogwarts. Draco told her he wanted to spend some time alone with her.

As soon as he said, spend some time alone, Granger had exploded. She had accused him of only wanting another shag. She had even made a remark about him taking her virginity.

Draco had stood there for several seconds trying to comprehend what had just been said. He felt as though he had been slapped. This had not been the way he pictured their first conversation going. He had stood there looking at her and she had sat there looking back at him.

Finally all the air went right out of him and he told her something to the effect, "Whatever Granger. Have it your way because you always have to be right. There's no chance that Draco Malfoy had honorable intentions because Hermione Granger didn't think it to be true."

Then Draco had gotten the hell out of the library. He had headed straight to the Astronomy Tower to suffer his pain in solitude. For the first time in his life Draco Malfoy had humbled himself to a witch and what had he gotten in return. Humiliation. He felt like a total arsehole.

Although it had the ultimate result of cutting his nose off to spite his face Draco had stayed away from the witch who had him so flummoxed. For the rest of the school year he hadn't approached or said another word to Granger. He had stalked her almost daily but he hadn't spoken to her.

_**I swear this much is true**_

_**I'll be holding nothing back**_

_**When it comes to you**_

_**You dream of love that's everlasting**_

_**Well baby open up your eyes**_

_**I can love you like that**_

The end of term came round. Along with end of term came the End of Term Ball. For those who were graduating it would be the last ball they would experience as Hogwarts students. For that group of students the upcoming ball was affectionately being called The End of it All Ball.

Draco had decided to attend alone. Even though he and Granger had not passed a word between them since that day in the library he had hopes of seeing her and wishing her well. Draco had looked around when he first arrived but couldn't see Granger anywhere.

The thought had crossed his mind that maybe she wasn't going to attend. If she didn't attend the ball, perhaps he would go look for her. Draco had discarded that idea pretty quickly. The last time he had gone looking for her things hadn't turned out so well.

Thirty minutes later, Draco's heart had fallen all the way to his feet when he had looked up and spotted Granger entering the Great Hall on the arm of Terry Boot. Draco suddenly felt as though his collar was choking him. He was having a hard time catching his breath.

That fucking wanker Boot had been all over Granger for most of the school year and now here he was accompanying her to the last ball of their last year. Draco wanted to cross the room and hex the shite of Boot's arse for the fun of it.

Actually he had been halfway across the Great Hall when good sense suddenly kicked in and he made a quick turn and headed outside. After a few cleansing breaths Draco had returned to the ball to chat with the Slytherins.

Almost as soon as Granger and Boot had entered the Great Hall a ring of wizards had surrounded her clamoring for a dance. Draco noticed that so many wizards asked Granger to dance, she'd hardly danced with Boot all night.

This piece of information had warmed Draco significantly. Perhaps Mr. Terry Boot would not be in any position to make claims on Granger tonight. Draco hoped that would be the case.

Draco had watched Granger most of the night. She looked amazing. He thought she was showing a little too much skin but had to admit she looked perfect.

His dick had gotten so hard it had caught against his robes. He had had to duck into a corner at least three times to adjust himself.

Draco had caught Granger glancing in his direction a few times but he hadn't dared to even give her a nod of his head. She really hadn't needed a nod from him she had been surrounded by a bunch of wankers vying for her attention.

Draco had danced with Daphne a couple of times but he wanted to remain stationery so he could watch Granger. Daphne had strode off in a huff the third time he had refused to dance. He hadn't cared. Let her go dance with some of those gits who had Granger surrounded. Draco didn't give a shite. Daphne had sucked him off a few times. She may have thought she meant something to him but she was wrong.

All the graduating class mingled among themselves with the exception of him and Granger who mingled with everyone except each other.

When the ball ended, Draco had left the Great Hall without looking back.

Graduation Day had come and was now gone. It was time to leave Hogwarts for the last time. Draco had sat on the side of the bed that was no longer his and reminisced. He must have sat there for an hour with the good and bad times flying through his mind. He had been thinking about what had transpired between him and Granger when Theo had called out to him that it was time to go. So Draco Malfoy had gathered up his things and gone to catch his last carriage from Hogwarts.

Draco had looked around but he hadn't seen Granger anywhere. He thought she must have taken an earlier carriage. Draco sighed. Even if he had seen her she probably wouldn't have acknowledged him.

On the ride down to the Hogwarts Express Draco thought back over the year. Yes he had shagged some witches but the only witch who counted Hermione Granger thought him a thoughtless prick. She thought all he wanted was one more free shag.

Truthfully, he did want another shag from Granger. He wanted all her shags for the rest of his life. He couldn't even think about her being with some other wizard.

Granger had brought him to his knees. She had made him come undone. Still, he wanted her more than ever.

He was Draco Malfoy. He always got what he wanted. He made a promise to himself. He wasn't going to let Granger get away. He would lay low to make plans. Then, he would go claim his witch, the proper way.

_**I never make a promise**_

_**I don't intend to keep**_

_**So when I say forever**_

_**Forever's what I mean**_

_**Well I'm no Casanova**_

_**But I swear this much is true**_

_**I'll be holding nothing back**_

_**When it comes to you**_

_**You dream of love that's everlasting**_

_**Well baby open up your eyes**_

_**I can love you like that**_

The End

**Thank you so very much for reading this and its sister stories. You readers have made me very happy. Smooches. **


End file.
